


Right here with me

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Violence, atton and Exile mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: No matter what they did to her, even with all the pain and suffering, she could remain strong. No matter the memories that surfaced. He was always right there with her, playing Pazaak.





	

_“It makes it a lot harder for someone to just wander in.”_

**\+ 5 I play a +3 I have 8…**

_“I’m as Atton as Atton will ever be!”_

The exile closes her eyes and focuses on playing Pazaak.

_“I can’t teach you to shield your mind, only how to play Pazaak.”_

She flinched at the memory that involuntarily came to mind. She squinted her eyes to keep tears at bay as the man currently inflicting pain on her let out a cruel laugh.

_“Look, not that your half-naked interrogation isn’t a personal fantasy of mine..”_

**I have 8 I take from the deck its a 8. I have 16.**

_“I killed Jedi, I was good at it.”_

The exile lets out a grunt of pain as she was lifted and dragged back to her cell. It was obvious they wouldn’t get anything out of her yet. As she was thrown back in her cell she simply crawled back into a ball.

_“Heh.. that bad huh?”_

This time the tears did come.

_“Always was ugly… now the outside matches.”_

She opened her eyes if only because she hoped that could get rid of the images playing across her eyelids.

It didn’t work.

_“Loved you… From the moment I saw you… Tried to play it off as a joke… Wasn’t funny.”_

The exile let out a scream of anguish at the mix of the torturous memory and her wounds.

**+5 equals 21 play a minus 1 I have 20.**

_“Pure Pazaak.”_

**New game. I play a ten, I go again, its a 5. I have 15.**

As the door slid open once again the exile only had two things to hold onto. She could feel this would be over soon, one way or another. And two, she was in a safe place in her mind, the one place they could never reach. A place with a brown hair and hazel eyed scoundrel. The man she was sure she would be reunited with soon.

_“You’ll be right here, with me.. playing pazzak. Where they can’t reach you.”_


End file.
